danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick Ranger FAQ
This article was meant to answer some SR related FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions). If you have a question that is not answered, please write it here! I cannot beat the Opening Street boss! Help me! If you have a Sniper, go and hunt for a Triple Shot. But if you don't have a Sniper, use the Bait strategy instead. I want to get Lighting staff with 4 priests, But I go Crazy! Do not try to get the lighting staff with 4 priests! You will go crazy at Forest 1. I ran out of money every time I let all my 4 Gunners use Cannon, but it is very strong! Is they any way to stop this? Use Blue Stone 4 to use less money and Gold Medal to increase the Gold you get or use Black Stone 4 so you will only use 22 gold each shoot. Alternatively, Instead of having 4 Gunners in your team, replace 1 or 2 gunners with Priests. I can pass the Castle Boss at lv 10! It is hard at LV 10, but it is possible. First, get a magician with volcano to kill Green Boss Cap Mushroom (You will need to avoid the mushroom rain attack). I don't suggest to use it to kill the Purple Boss Cap Mushroom, because the poison is easy to avoid, but if you touch it, you'll lose 100 LP and probably die. You can use a Boxer or a Whipper and use the Hit and Run strategy. In Cavern 1, the team hunt for double poison with 20 mag (in case you have a sniper). Once you get it, you are ready to kill the boss! But some of them use the Dodge strategy. Just keep the range away from the boss. I Try to hack but the game Crash Hacking is not fun. It can easily crash the game and make you even more frustrated. I want the best Stick Ranger team! There is no best team, but to pick a balanced team, one will choose a 3 Ranged, 1 Melee '''or '''2 Ranged, 2 Melee teams. Best Class? There is no best class, because every class has their own Pros and Cons, which can be viewed at the class link above. Is the Book useful? Useful for inexperienced players and progression (a new stage added in some updates). Useless for teams that include a Gunner. I run out of money every boss fight! Does your party have a gunner? If so, take off your gun or use a gun with a lower shooting cost, that will save shooting cost (But if you have 3 or 4 gunners in your party, use the starting guns). Is your level too low? Example: If you are 10 levels below the boss, don't try to fight, as you will easily die and gain only 1 EXP. Did the gunner reached into a wall? If so, drag the gunner and bring it to a open space so the bullet can reach the enemy. Tips If you're in a state of having only one player left on the field, and die, go to Opening Street and farm onigiris until all 4 characters are revitalized. Doing so, you will not need to spend money on the inn even if you fail to kill the boss. Going Crazy at Submarine Shrine The Submarine Shrine Boss is pretty difficult to handle, but there is a solution. Melee Characters: *Boxers have good DPS, Gladiators have high AT base and Whippers have deadly magic. *The freeze attack doesn't activate instantly, but the fire attack will make the character lose LP. *To avoid getting frozen, use a Freeze Charm from Submarine 3 boss. *Try to keep up with the Boss, as it swims away from the melee characters. Ranged Characters: *A Poison Sniper with high range is able to handle this boss without getting attacked. *If a character doesn't have high range (around 300), use the Dodge strategy. *Priests are very weak and slow, but able to support killing the boss faster. *Gunners are pretty strong to kill the boss. *Magician would use the Icicle orb with the Sapphire and Aquamarine compos to slow down the boss for the melees. Why i lose my SR game when I reset my PC? Please note that sometimes the progress is not saved, because it is the browser cookies. They can be easily lost because of the security of the browser, java/dan-ball updates and etc. This is why there is a method to save your files using the Get and Set mechanism. But to use it, you must register to Dan-Ball (more info here). The bonus AT of physical weapons is increased when i use Bersek's Card? I don't know, but the Critical's Card increases the damage of the bonus AT. If it do it, I think that this too. How many the Explosion's Card attack? Look here. At that article dont tell how many attack the explosion. It tells the range of it, I want the AT of it. Berserk Card problem I have a team with a boxer and 3 priests: Boxer: 3 priests Weapon: Sonic Knuckle 4 Weapons: Long Iron Staff 4 SP invest: pure STR SP invest: pure STR Compo 1: Yellow Crystal 4 Compo 1: Red Stone 4 Compo 2: Vampire Card 3 Compo 2: Black Stone 4 I want to replace the Yellow Crystal 4 to a Berserk Card 4, but it lowers the damage instead of increasing it. Does this happen because of the Defense aura (1.6 per priests) or something.﻿